


It’s Been A Long, Long Time

by Doubledeckersofa, the_og_straya



Series: Friend's Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledeckersofa/pseuds/Doubledeckersofa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Unrepentant domestic fluff involving Bucky dancing, Steve watching, and soapy water, and ending with declarations of love and first kisses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Friend's Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	It’s Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> From the same Awesome Friend! She showed it to me and I asked if I could post it and she was surprised, so y’all give it lots of love so she can see how great of an author she is! 😉

Late at night while Bucky was washing the dishes a familiar song began to play, one he hasn’t heard in ages. Since before the war. Back when he was chasing skirts trying to keep up the facade to protect him and Steve. Back when it was just him and Steve. Before the serum, before Hydra, before they could actually afford electricity for their home. 

Bucky began slowly swaying his hips to the tune of the soft brass playing lowly on the radio. They had a habit of turning on classic jazz after dinner. It helped calm them both and felt more like home.   
Bucky looked up at the window above the sink and noticed Steve in the reflection watching him with that devilish grin of his. “‘C‘Mere Rogers.” Bucky instructed as he turned and offered a soapy hand. Steve without a thought fell in line. Bucky wrapped his left arm around Steve’s waist and with the other he grasped Steve’s hand so delicately as he slowly led him around the kitchen. Bucky hums to the tune and Steve melts in his arms. How did he get so lucky? In that moment nothing else seemed to matter. Suddenly they were kids back in Brooklyn and Steve was the size of one of Bucky’s dames.   
Steve then snapped out of it when he realized he had left the water running while getting lost in the music. “Buck! The water!” Steve remembers and he quickly shuts it off with a chuckle. Bucky goes back to their original position and this time places a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “I love you Stevie.”   
Steve stops and pulls away just enough to see buckys eyes that were so dark and full of love. He was so soft and sleepy and warm Steve was trying to find the right time to say it and Bucky just took that pressure away. He always had a way of doing that. “I love you too Buck.” Steve admitted and he leans in pressing their lips together ever so softly. Holding that position because here no one can stop them. No one will walk in or even if they did, they wouldn’t think anything of it. “I think that’s enough dishes for one night, buck. Let’s go to bed.” Steve suggested in between kisses. Bucky smiles into it knowing full well what Steve meant.   
“Race ya there, punk.” Bucky said as he dashed towards their bedroom as Steve let out a small laugh before yelling “jerk!” As he ran around the table to try to keep up with him.


End file.
